


My Heart's Quiet Home

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motherhood on Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's Quiet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/femme_fic/8709.html) on LJ.

"What are you doing in the control tower, young one?" Teyla held her computer close to her chest and looked down, feeling great amusement at the small child clinging to the leg of her pants.

The girl had curly brown hair and was engaged in determining whether her hand could fit into her toothless mouth in its entirety, or if she would have to be satisfied with chewing only on some of her fingers. She blinked up at Teyla and then beamed. "Ba!" she exclaimed.

"I see," said Teyla, with some solemnity. She glanced over at Chuck, who was focusing on his computer with a great deal of intensity, and at Evan, who had abandoned all pretense of detachment, and was chuckling at them both. "You seem prepared to follow in your mother's footsteps much sooner than we had realized."

"Ba-ba-ba!" exclaimed Anne. She pulled her hand out of her mouth and flung it about. "Ba-dabada!" Drool spattered Teyla's legs as Anne let go and fell onto her bottom with a faint thunk. Teyla was relieved that those of Earth padded the rears of their children well. The metal flooring of Atlantis would not be kind to those unable to balance themselves.

Elizabeth entered the control tower looking faintly harried. She spotted Teyla crouching down to pick Anne up with one arm. Her other arm held her computer well away from any stray droplets of saliva. "Anne is well," said Teyla.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said, coming over to them. Her red shirt was covered with a faint white splotch high on the chest. "I was coming to talk to you, but when Laura stopped me to talk about explosives testing, Anne got away."

"The young will often do this," said Teyla. She smiled at Elizabeth. "I had many such problems when my son was this age, or do you not remember?"

"It's hard to forget," said Elizabeth dryly. She reached for Anne, who chortled and grabbed for Teyla's hair.

"Your daughter has a strong grip," remarked Teyla. Her smile was perhaps slightly more fixed now. She had gotten out of the habit of binding her hair back now that Keegan was older.

"Anne--" The apologetic look from Elizabeth, whose hair was swept away from her face and affixed at the back of her head, had Teyla's full sympathy.

"I will be fine," said Teyla. "I leave soon on today's trade mission. Will you be able to come to tomorrow's breakfast gathering?"

"I wake up with the dawn these days," said Elizabeth. Anne leaned over, arms outstretched, and overbalanced herself into her mother's waiting hands. Elizabeth smiled at Anne, who laughed and flung her arms around Elizabeth's neck. "Don't I, darling?"

"Ma-ma," Anne said. Elizabeth's smile grew wider, and Teyla was pleased. Elizabeth smiled more often these days.

"Sam will be at breakfast as well," said Teyla. "Will Kate be there?"

"Kate's got an early appointment," said Elizabeth, rocking back and forth as Anne cuddled up to her chest and started chewing on her hand again. Teyla noticed that Elizabeth was ignoring spots of drool that fell on her shirt. "Jennifer's on duty too, but Vala said she wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Vala is still entirely too smug that the Ancients believed her daughter should experience a true human childhood. One without the capabilities or knowledge of the Orici," said Teyla. She raised one eyebrow and tried not to look _too_ amused. Based on Elizabeth's expression, she had failed in her effort. "I believe she mentioned that the American 'play date' was something to look forward to."

"Adria is a very affectionate little girl this time around," said Elizabeth. "She and Anne get along well. I can hardly believe she tried to take over the Milky Way."

"A-da!" exclaimed Anne, waving one hand in front of Elizabeth's face. "A-da!"

"Yes, sweetie, you're going to see Adria tomorrow morning," said Elizabeth, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Teyla nodded a greeting as Sam came into the control tower. Her child was still a babe, and the girl was sleeping quietly as she nestled in a sling across Sam's body.

"_After_ Laura and Sam gather up all the children and take them to the mess," finished Elizabeth.

"Who says I'm gathering them up?" asked Sam. She smiled at Teyla's greeting and moved closer. "I'm not a Colonel for nothing. Laura and I have decided that the noncom Marines can earn their keep by riding herd on the horde of girls who need their breakfast."

"I see," said Elizabeth, and Teyla watched the sparkle of laughter light Elizabeth's eyes. "Should I send them all to Kate for trauma counseling after?"

"As much glitter as Kate's daughter is going to throw on them?" Sam laughed. "I think we'd have to give her a protective detail first."

Anne babbled wordlessly at Sam as her way of saying hello to her mother's friend. Teyla thought it was to her credit that Sam responded with laughter.

"Jennifer says she's got this thing figured out, at least," said Elizabeth. She shook her head in amazement. "I still can't believe it."

"That you could literally catch pregnancy by drinking the water?" asked Sam. She looked down at her daughter, whose eyes were still closed in slumber. "It's a little freaky."

"I wish Jennifer had discovered this sooner. Perhaps before _every_ woman on Atlantis had either had a child, or become pregnant," said Teyla. She placed her palm over her still-flat stomach. "And that we had not continued to use the water from the Ancient purifiers for so long."

"I just wish Jennifer had discovered it before Ambassador Shen come to Atlantis for the IOA inspection last month," said Elizabeth. She pulled her necklace away from Anne's curious hands and let the charm fall to hang down the back of her neck.

Sam looked at her stomach sympathetically. "Morning sickness?" she asked.

Teyla nodded. "We do not call it that, but yes, I am suffering from its effects far too often."

"I understand that those of us that like being on Atlantis are willing to stay here even with the inexplicable parthenogenesis," said Sam. She sighed. "But Ambassador Shen's making the military's life hell with the paperwork she's been sending our way."

"She's making my life hell with paperwork also, but it's hard to blame her," said Elizabeth. She shrugged, and then snatched at Anne's hand when she tried to yank at her hair. "Anne, I said _no_."

Teyla laughed at Anne's eagerness. "It is nearly time for her bath," she said. "Perhaps you should take her now?"

"Perhaps I should," said Elizabeth. She gave Sam a sympathetic look. Her daughter had woken and was crying loudly. "Is she hungry?"

"I sure as hell didn't expect this when I got transferred here," said Sam. She sighed and pushed her finger into her daughter's mouth. It was suddenly quiet, but that would not last long. "I'll be back, Teyla."

"And I won't be," said Elizabeth. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Teyla smiled fondly as Elizabeth and Sam left.

***

Elizabeth settled Anne in her crib and pulled the afghan to cover her shoulders. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek, then straightened and lifted the crib rail.

"Sarah's already in bed," murmured Kate sleepily. She was propped up on one arm and watching Elizabeth with bleary eyes. "Your girl is going to be up even earlier than mine. Come to bed yourself."

"If you insist," whispered Elizabeth. She stripped off her shirt and pants in the dark. "Where are my pajamas?"

"Anne spit up on your last clean set this morning, remember?" Kate pulled the blanket back, and Elizabeth saw she wasn't wearing anything. "Sleep naked."

"All right." It was easy enough to unhook her bra and slip her panties down her legs. She left them on the floor as she climbed into bed and under the blanket. Kate wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"I love you," said Kate, her voice low against Elizabeth's skin.

"Was it worth it to you, Kate?" asked Elizabeth. She let her hand stroke along the skin of Kate's stomach. "Fighting to stay on Atlantis when they wanted to evacuate all the women? Giving birth to our daughters?"

"Every bit of it," said Kate. She smiled and kissed Elizabeth again. "Even the stretch marks."

\--end--


End file.
